FBI Agents on Mission
by Sehrezad
Summary: As the title says it, there are two special agents on a mission. One of them is giving the instructions and the other has no choice but to obey. Oh, and there are two other special agents who have no clue about anything. Elle-Hotch, JJ-Reid


**FBI Agents on Mission**

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything connecting to the show._

_Summary: As the title says it, t__here are two special agents on a mission. One of them is giving the instructions and the other has no choice but to obey. Oh, and there are two other special agents who have no clue about anything. Elle-Hotch, JJ-Reid_

_Hi! I sadly realized that the Elle-Hotchner ship is not a very popular one here. ____ But it doesn't matter. I wrote another one, anyway. Please read it and tell me what you think! And sorry for the mistakes._

_Oh, and the story takes place somewhere in the future._

It was a beautiful spring day in Washington. The sky was blue and the Sun was shining warmly. Elle Greenaway Hotchner was currently enjoying this warmth of the Sun as she was sitting on a bench with eyes closed. She decided with Hotch that they visited the zoo that day. In fact it was her idea and Hotch couldn't do anything but to accept it. Recently it was rather difficult to keep Elle home resting and it was even more difficult to say her no. She was six-month-pregnant and full of energy. The last thing on her mind was to sit home and do nothing. She was constantly on foot and if she couldn't find anything to do, which was a rather easy task as she was told to take less hours at work, she'd always find out to do something else. She was very innovative at that field. Hotch couldn't believe it. She was like an Energizer bunny.

He remembered when Haley was expecting their son, she was always tired and her feet made her uncomfortable all the time. So when it turned out that Elle was pregnant, he mentally prepared himself for the upcoming unpleasant moments. Not as if he complained about it in the first time as all those moments were worth it. He was patient and understanding with his ex-wife and he planned to be the same with his wife. What he wasn't prepared for was that Elle wouldn't be able to stay still for a moment. As a result of this he always found himself doing some physical activity rather than just sit at home and enjoy the silent moments after all the stress of the Bureau.

Elle wasn't a typical pregnant woman, Hotch had to admit that. However, there was one thing which was sure one of the side effects of her current state. She couldn't stand rejection, however unimportant the matter might have been. That was the reason why it wasn't Hotch who told her to reduce her working hours. It should be added here, however, that it was after a night spent on the coach because he dared to reject to put gherkin into her semolina.

So he passed that task to somebody else. He still couldn't make up for that to Reid and he doubted that he'd ever be able to do so. The young boy was clueless enough to take that task from Hotch. Everybody else turned him down. He could hear his wife's reaction even from his office.

So that was why he was standing by a cotton candy stall in the middle of a noisy crowed at that moment instead of relaxing at home on his day off.

When he got his candy, he took the way towards his wife.

"Here." He sat down next to her and gave her the candy.

"Thanks." She said with a huge grin and looked at the candy as it'd have been the most valuable thing on Earth. Hotch had to smile at this. She was like a cute little girl who had just got her favorite toy after having been longing after it for a very long time. And as a matter of fact, it was true as she left the house in the early morning with that firm intention that she wanted to eat cotton candy. The only problem was that they couldn't find a stall in the entire zoo. And by the time they found that one, she became rather whining. Hotch thanked God that they had found it at last and now Elle was completely satisfied and they could sit for a little while as Elle wasn't willing to sit down till they could get cotton candy.

"By the way, Haley called me." He began after she had finished the candy and was willing to pay attention to something else then her candy. "She asked if we could take Jack for the next week. She's got something important to do."

"That's great. I like spending time with Jack." She really liked that little boy.

"Are you sure?" He asked concerned. Of course, he'd have liked to have his son with him but most of the time it would be Elle who'd look after him. "It'll not be me who has to look after him in the greater part of the week. You know that, right? I can't take a week off." But he so wanted to.

"And why exactly would that be a problem?"

"Elle, he is four." He stated as if Elle had never met Jack before. "He is running after everything that can move. And under everything I also mean the things which don't exist but in his mind. He can't sit still for a moment and as we know you are pre…" He went silent here as he was looking at his wife who had a bemused expression on her face. "Well…" He continued after having contemplated what he had just wanted to say. "…as we know you are just like him at the moment."

"You see? There is no problem here." She stated happily although by the time she had reached the end of her sentence, her attention shifted from Hotch to somewhere else and her smile disappeared for a moment. However, it was really just a moment because as she realized what she was seeing, it appeared again.

"Look!" She told Hotch excitedly.

"Look what?" He turned his attention towards the direction Elle was indicating. After he had found what his wife was so excited about, he turned back to her.

By that time she had already been on her feet.

"Come on!" And with that she'd have started towards her destination if Hotch's hand on her arm hadn't stopped her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"WE are going to say hello to JJ and Reid." She stated.

"No, we are not."

"But we are."

"No, we are not." He repeated as if he had talked to a three-year-old.

"Yes, we are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Alright, now I'm beginning to feel ridiculous."

"Really?" She asked sarcastically. Hotch didn't answer just gave her a look. "And why can't we greet them?"

"Look, they are on a date. I bet Reid is nervous enough without us interrupting them." Elle looked towards them then, after observing the couple, turned back to her husband.

"No, they aren't on a date."

"Yes, they are."

"No."

"Elle!" He warned her as they were dangerously getting closer and closer to be acting like little children. Again.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. "But look at them! They can't be on a date." She was sure about that. After all she was a profiler and if their body language was something to go by, they definitely weren't on a date.

"Believe me, they are on a date." He said in a tone which suggested that he knew what was going on.

Elle looked into his eyes for a while examining them.

"You know something, Aaron Hotchner, don't you?" She pointed a finger at him. She sounded accusing and the look in her eyes made it clear that if he didn't tell her everything right then, it would be nasty.

"Well, Reid came up to me the other day and asked my advice on a certain matter." Here Hotch stopped for a short moment but it was long enough for Elle's infamous impatience to kick in.

"And that certain matter was…"

"Proposal."

"What?"

"He wants to ask JJ to marry him but he didn't know how to do it. And given my history, he thought that I was the perfect person to ask. That's why I KNOW that they are on a date. And on a special date I must add. And that's why it'd be rather inconsiderate to… Elle are you listening?"

No, she wasn't listening. After the marriage part of his speech she turned her attention back to the couple standing in front of the parrot cage.

"Elle?"

"Oh, sorry. You know, I can't believe it. Oh, wait! They are going. Come on!" With that she grabbed his hand and tried to drag him after the disappearing couple.

"Okay, and now what do you think you are doing?"

"WE are following them." She stated as a matter-of-factly.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Do you really want to start it again?"

"Elle, we can't follow them."

"Oh, come on, Aaron!" She whined. "Let's play special agent!"

"Elle, we are special agents."

"It's all the better. And now, come on otherwise we'll lost our targets." And with that the two special agents began their mission.

**TBC**


End file.
